


Challenge accepted

by castieldeansangel



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Challenge Accepted, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castieldeansangel/pseuds/castieldeansangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone -ok, who am I kidding?- Barney challenged himself to kiss another man, and he sees this as the best shot he'll have to see if a little someone -yes, Ted- feels the same as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**C** hallenge accepted!" Barney yelled standing up to add some drama to the declaration. Only a few heads rose, mostly the ones of those who weren't usual clients, the rest were used to his... extravagance. 

"Barney, don't you think is a little risky to try hitting on guys? I mean, you don't know if any of the men in here have those preferences, what if they get mad or something and punch you?" Lily tried talking him into not doing it, but she could see that he had already set his mind on it, so it would be impossible to reason with him. 

"Lily, you know perfectly well that I have only one rule: never back off from a challenge you already accepted."

"I thought your only rule was: never meet a girl's parents." Marshall said with a frown. 

"Wasn't it: never date a girl with a hook for a hand?" Robin asked as she sat down with two beers in each hand, then she handed each one to the group. "Hey, where is Ted?" 

"He was finishing a project for his work." Marshall answered, taking a sip of his beer. 

"Oh, really? What was it about?" Robin inquired, not really interested.

"I have no idea, I stopped listening when he said 'this will totally outdo the 10 Million bricks in the Empire State Building.'" Marshall shrugged, the other only rolled their eyes.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Barney suddenly said, his gaze lifting and gaining a malicious spark his friends knew very well. "As Lily is worried of me getting hurt for hitting on some dude, then I will hit on someone I know  _won't_ try to kill me."

"Oh, no." Lily could see very well where this was going.

"I'm going to make out with Ted!" Barney declared firmly, with a grin on his face. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a bad idea,_ Lily and Robin were having one of their psychic conversations while Barney rattled about how he was the master of challenges and Marshall tried to keep up with him. _I don't know, Lily. It's just one of Barney's crazy adventures._

 _I know it is, but I'm afraid of what might happen to Barney._ Lily grimaced, looking really concerned. 

 _Oh,_ c'mon _. We both know Ted won't do anything to him, he'll probably refuse at first and then get tired of Barney begging him and finally say yes._ Robin shrugged. 

 _I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about Barney's feelings._ Lily's face fell for a moment before she noticed what she just said or well, thought. She looked up, her eyes opened widely. 

_What did you just...?_

"I think we need more beer," Lily jumped from her seat, taking Marshall's hand "you come and help me!" 

When Lily and Marshall were gone, Robin looked at Barney warily "I'm not sure kissing Ted is a good idea" she said carefully.

"Why not? You're always up into a good challenge, especially one involving making Ted do something crazy!"

"I know, but..." She considered her next words, "it might make things uncomfortable."

Barney frowned "why?".

"Because, we all know he will end up doing it. But once it happens, he will be so embarrassed and maybe even angry at you. That, and people might not be good with watching two men making out in public."

Barney gave her an understanding look. "I think I know what you mean."

Robin smiled, quite impressed. Usually, it was hard to make Barney _get_ things. But then, Barney spoke again. "I've gotta get him drunk so he will loosen up and then blame it on the alcohol!" He grinned at Robin "Scherbatsky, you're a genius!"

"Oh, that's not what I..." She was interrupted by Ted walking towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

They both faked smiles and turned their attention to Ted.

It would be a long night... 


	3. Chapter 3

**S** o, what did I miss?" He asked as he joined the whole group with a beer for himself. 

The whole group hesitated after the question, looking quizzically at each other, before answering "not much" all at the same time. Any person would have noticed something strange in all of them, anyone except Ted, who was way too excited about his project to care about the rest. 

"Hey, guys. Wanna hear about my most recent project? I'm sure it's gonna blow your minds!" 

An immediate "yes!" came out from everyone's mouth, followed by a "just let me bring more beer, the occasion deserves it" from Barney, who stood up and winked at Robin. Lily, who obviously noticed the gesture, turned at Robin with an inquiring look "what the hell was that?" Robin pretended not to see it and started questioning Ted about his project. 

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Lily said with a look at Robin before focusing on Ted and thinking _what the hell she was going to do with Barney._

_**_

The night passed by without any inconvenience, everything was normal and everyone was acting as they usually did. The only difference being on the amounts of alcohol Barney was drinking and the way he pushed Ted into drinking more as well, Ted was completely oblivious and remained ignorant of what Barney was trying to do, his mind way too filled with excitement and thousands of ideas for his new, amazing project. Robin kept intentionally avoiding any eye contact with Lily and being left alone with her, in consequence, she hadn't gone to the restroom all night and was pissing herself, but there was no way on earth she would risk confronting Lily and explaining her how she accidentally contributed to the most stupid idea Barney has ever had. No, no, she didn't have a death wish just yet. Meanwhile, Lily was suspicious of every one of Barney's moves, worried as hell for how the night was going to end, and at the same time thinking of a way to prevent whatever it was that Barney planned to do with Ted, knowing that she wouldn't forgive herself if Barney ended up hurt, which was meant to happen if he tried any move with Ted. Marshall wasn't sure of what was going on, but he was trying to keep up with Ted and his excitement, drinking just as much as Barney and Ted. 

Then, at some point of the night, when almost everyone at the bar was gone, Barney told Ted to sit beside him, taking advantage of Robin finally giving up to her bladder and going to the restroom, quickly followed by Lily, and Marshall deciding to go get more beer right after the two ladies left. Barney's clouded mind thought it couldn' be anything else but destiny.

"Tonight I'm very happy" Barney said once Ted was sitting beside him, an enormous grin on his face.

"I know, man. Me too! It's a great night" Ted had a smile that mirrored Barney's perfectly, both produced by the alcohol and the overall happiness inside him.

"Yeah..." His voice getting a little bit lower "Especially because I'm sharing it with an amazing person" After saying this, Barney got an inch closer to Ted and breathed in. 

Ted frowned at Barney, his mind trying to formulate an idea of what was happening, a part of him was sure that something was off, the environment had changed in just a few seconds and Barney's expression was unreadable, something he had never seen before, he tried to think about what was different but his mind was too inhibited to react. Barney's face was way too close to his, heat emanated from him and made him feel a little sweaty, Ted was able to see almost every detail of Barney's face, he noticed how blue his eyes were and focused on them, ignoring the feeling of his breath on his cheek and that strange feeling at the pit of his stomach. 

"Uhh... yes, being with friends is..." Ted took a deep breath "great" 

"I don't mean only friends, Ted." And then he got closer, as if that was possible, Ted thought that only one more movement like that and the gap between their mouths would be close. Ted trembled for a moment and a crazy thought made its way through his mind: what if he closed the gap? A lot of girls had had enjoyed being with Barney, he had always wondered in the back of his mind what all that fuss was about.

And so, thinking "what the hell", not exactly sure if it was the making of the shots of tequila they had downed or the so long repressed curiosity, he kissed Barney Stinson. 


	4. Chapter 4

**W** hat the hell is Barney doing?" Lily shouted at Robin just as they closed the restroom door.

"He might be trying to get Ted drunk so he can make out with him and then blame it on the alcohol..." She answered quickly, grimacing.

"Oh, that son of a bitch!" Then Lily looked at Robin intently "Where did he get the idea?"

"Well, I might have also told him that kissing would make things awkward after and Barney may have taken that as a tip to get Ted drunk so they could blame it on the alcohol"

Lily's eyes opened wide in a way that would have been hilarious if it weren't so damn terrifying. "So that's what that was about. Wait, so if we are here and Marshall is drunk... then who is watching over them?" Lily hurried out of the door screaming "SON OF A BITCH".

Robin glanced sadly at one of the stalls and left behind Lily, still peeing herself. 

 

***

 

Robin arrived to see Lily and Marshall standing in front of the booth where Ted and Barney were making out like teenagers, completely oblivious of their public. 

Lily cleared her throat, act that ended up being completely ignored. The three look at each other confused and sighed in unison. 

"Well, I think we got her a bit late." Robin shrugged and hurried to the restroom. 

After that, Ted and Barney finally broke the kiss. 

They looked at each other for a second and then turned to their friends. 

"Sorry about the-" Ted started, cheeks tainted pink, probably more for the kiss than for the alcohol. 

"Great, Barney! Challenge accomplished!" Marshall shouted, his voice slurred from the alcohol, and he raised his hand for a high five.

Lily stared at him with her mouth hanging open, that was NOT good. All while Barney looked at Ted with a worried expression. 

"What challenge?" Ted asked, confused. 

"Barney said he could totally get you to make out with him tonight." Marshall answered him with a great smile on his face. 

Lily finally caught up with the situation and started talking. "Look, that's not what-"

"Don't bother." Ted interrupted her. "I know Barney too well." 

Robin arrived to the booth as Ted walked out the door. 

Everyone stared at Barney, who gulped. 

"You better go fix this." Lily stated as she picked her beer from the table. 


End file.
